Noite de Hallowen
by Lizy Cipriano
Summary: Uma festa de Hallowen no PPTH.NC-17


Era o primeiro ano que ela ia fazer uma festa dessas, mas variar um pouco ia ser divertido. E também a essa altura o estrago já estava feito. Melhor era vim e ficar quieta curtindo a festa. Afinal, Lisa Cuddy não é arroz de festa? Então pronto!

**PPTH.**

**Noitada da festa.**

Ela chegou de vestido tomara que caia preto que ia ate pouco antes do joelho. Os lábios vermelhos, olhar negro, mas destacava seus olhos. O vestido destacava seus seios. Quem diria que a reitora de medicina viria à festa de vampira? Mas tudo bem. Sentia-se linda, sexy e atraente e realmente estava. Esperou os convidados chegarem. Cameron vestida de bruxinha sexy. Chase de Zorro (Australiano meio sem noção, mas caia bem o preto ao estilo da festa.). Wilson de caveira. Treze de Mortiça Adams. Foreman de marido da Mortiça. Taub de gnomo do mal. Kurtner de Jason. E House de... Ah, Não! Como pode o universo conspirar? House de conde Drácula.

Depois que todos chegaram. Reuniram-se numa mesa Cuddy, Wilson, House, ducklins – antigos e novos.

Mesa redonda. Organização? Da direita de Cuddy em diante, Kurtner, Taub, Treze, Foreman, Cameron, Chase, Wilson e House. Sim, o conde Drácula do lado da vampira. A música: Thriller do Michael Jackson e depois algumas outras no estilo terror.

A conversa seguia animada entre todos da mesa. Risadas, perguntas, respostas e muita diversão.

Era uma festa de Hallowen bem divertida. Todos conversavam alegremente, ate que aos poucos a conversa foi se dividindo em grupos menores. E House aproveitou a situação.

- Então Dra. Cuddy, desde quando a diretora do hospital vem para uma festa de Hallowen com um super decote? – perguntou ele malicioso

- Desde que ela é a diretora do hospital. – falou Cuddy

- O que vão pensar quando nos virem assim? – perguntou ele

- Assim como?

- Você de vampira e eu de conde Drácula.

- Que vampiros estão na moda.

Ela pediu um vinho, já era a terceira taça, House pediu um whisky.

- Bebendo demais. – falou ele

- Como se você não estivesse.

- Estou acostumado a uma dose certa de whisky, mas você não.

- Que diferença faz para você a quantidade que eu bebo. Você não é meu pai não tem responsabilidade por mim. E mesmo se tivesse acho que já sou grandinha para saber me cuidar. Eu não vou dirigir.

- Eu podia deixar você beber a vontade isso me daria vantagem.

- Sobre mim? – ela riu sem achar graça.

- Sim. Você ficaria mais fácil. Mas não vou para cama com você bêbada.

- Eu não vou para a cama com você.

- Tem certeza vamos ver onde essa noite vai terminar. Com quem e onde você vai terminar. – sussurrou ele ao pé do ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

Com o tempo Cuddy parou de beber. House discretamente passou o braço envolta do ombro dela e acariciou seu braço suavemente, fazendo a pele da região arrepiar. Cuddy ficou paralisada. Lembrou-se de ter deixado algo em sua sala e resolveu ir ate lá. Coisa que ela não devia ter feito.

**Sala de Cuddy.**

Cuddy entrou, pegou algo na sua gaveta, foi ao banheiro de sua sala, demorou um pouco mais logo saiu. Quando saiu. Viu que House havia entrado, fechado as persianas e trancado a porta.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela

- Seguindo você. – falou ele

- E precisava fechar minha sala inteira?

- Você não querer que vejam o que vamos fazer.

- Não vamos fazer nada.

- É mesmo? Vamos ver o que seu corpo me diz.

Eles já estavam bem próximos. Ele a puxou para si e a beijou. Cuddy não agüentou e cedeu, correspondendo ao beijo dele. House a guiou ate a mesa. Derrubou tudo que tinha encima da mesma. E colocou Cuddy sentada sobre o objeto. Os beijos estavam intensos e logo Cuddy começou a tirar a roupa dele e ele fez o mesmo com a dela. Quando se deram conta estavam nus. House chupava os seios de Cuddy. Ela estava tonta perdendo o controle. A cabeça jogada para trás. House cessou as caricias nos seios, subiu ate o pescoço e depois desceu, deitando-a na mesa. House trabalho na zona sensível dela com a língua e pouco depois a penetrou. Os movimentos se intensificaram ate atingirem o clímax. Ficaram conectados por um tempo. Tentando se recuperar.

- Para quem disse que não íamos fazer nada você me parecia muito excitada. – falou ele

- Se você quer continuar com isso cale a boca. – falou ela

- E a festa?

- Você quer voltar para lá?

- Não.

- Eu prefiro ficar aqui.

- Mais uma rodada?

- Você vem faz sexo comigo, me dá um orgasmo que nunca tive tão bom em anos e ainda me pergunta se quero mais? Você é um idiota.

House sorriu.

- O seu idiota. – falou ele antes de voltar a beijá-la.


End file.
